Love & Death
by Storytime-Nightwish
Summary: When Strudel and Squirt fall in love after an accident, everything seems purfect. But when Squirt is murdered, who will the team blame? What will they do? How will they cope? And will they ever see him again? Rated T for violence. This is my very first book ever, I know that it may not be the greatest story ever, but I think it's not that bad.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I own nothing.CHAPTER 1

"Alright everybody!" Yelled Cookie as she fixed her pink bow. "Lets get this place straightened up!" The general (Dolly) was coming for another visit. And, of course, Cookie was very excited. Nibblet, on the other hand, was scared that the fearsome Cookie would yell at him again. Therefore, he helped clean. Everybody was helping clean, well that is, almost everybody. Strudel and the squirrels were working on upgrading the F.K.D, and Squirt was looking for someone to play poker with.

"Pssst." Squirt whispered to Nibblet.

"Hey Nibblet, over here." He whispered once more.

"Yea Squirt?" Said Nibblet.

"Wana play poker? I'll bet you my best dog bone if you join me in a game of poker." Said Squirt.

"Nah, Cookie will yell at me if she catches me." replied Nibblet. "Okay." Squirt sighed. Just then, he heard a huge CRASH! "What the hell?!" Said Squirt.

"HELP! HELP!" Yelled Strudel. Squirt bolted into Strudel's building room! He looked around quickly and saw Strudel trapped under the rubble of her collapsed contraption!

"Squirt! Thank goodness you are here! Help me out!" exclaimed Strudel. Squirt ran up to the mess Strudel was trapped in, and with little effort, helped her out. "Thank you Squirt!" Said Strudel as soon as she was out.

"No problem." Said Squirt. "Squirt!" called Cookie, angrily. "Uh-oh," Said Squirt. "I better go. Make sure your more careful Strudel." He said with a worried tone.

"I will." Said Strudel.

Squirt walked up to Cookie. He could see that Nibblet had obviously just talked to her, judging at his guilty face.

"Nibblet tells me that you were trying to play poker with him." Said Cookie. "Well, I, um…" Said Squirt, trying to think of something to say. "Well you what?" Asked Cookie, making Squirt very nervous. "Umm…you see I…uh…well, I sorta…" Said squirt, trying to hide his tears. "SPIT IT OUT!" Yelled Cookie on the top of her lungs. She was getting impatient. Nibblet was so scared from Cookie's yell that he ran and hid under a table. "Hey, hey! What is going on here?" Said Lucky as he walked into the room.

"Squirt was trying to play poker with Nibblet!" Said Cookie. Lucky shot Squirt an angry look.

"Squirt," Said Lucky. "You know that it's wrong to be playing poker while we are supposed to be cleaning." "But, does saving Strudel make up for that?" Asked a tricky Squirt. "You saved Strudel!? Is she okay!? " Asked Lucky a bit franticly.

"Yea, she's fine." Said Squirt, calming Lucky down. "Everybody, the general is coming!" Called one of

the dogs. All the dogs ran to greet the general. Accept for Strudel. She was almost done when, "AH FLOOFIN DOODLE!" She yelled, as she quickly grabbed the gears that had fallen off. "Well howdy yall." Said Dolly as she walked in.

"Hello general." Said one of the dogs. "Oh please, remember to call me Dolly, darlin'." Said Dolly with a wink. Strudel realized that Dolly was there and ran to greet her. "Sorry I am late." Said Strudel. "It's alright Strudel. Squirt ain't here either." Said Dolly

in her reassuring voice. Just then, Cookie, realizing he wasn't present, ran to Squirts room, picked him up, and carried him to the main room. "Hey wah-whats this about? I didn't do nothen." Said Squirt, as he angrily tried to get away from Cookies jaws. Squirt, being a chiwawa, made it impossible to get away from the giant boxer, Cookie. "Well howdy Squirt, what were you up to?" Said Dolly. "Playing poker." Said Squirt. "WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T FIND ANYONE TO PLAY POKER

WITH! WHO DID YOU TRICK INTO PLAYING POKER WITH YOU!?" Yelled Cookie. "Nibblet."

Said Squirt. "NIBBLET!" Called Cookie. Nibblet came running. "Yes sir, I mean mam, I mean-" Said

Nibblet fearfully. But he was interrupted by Cookie. "I THOUGHT THAT YOU AGREED YOU WERN'T GONNA PLAY POKER WITH SQUIRT!" Yelled Cookie. "But he bet his best bone! And I won!" Said Nibblet. Cookie growled, but was interrupted by Dolly. "Come on now. You don't need to yell at poor lil' ol' Nibbles." Said Dolly. Nibblet sighed in relief that the horribly terrifying conversation was over thanks to Dolly. "But, but." Started Cookie. "Now, I got something reel important to tell yall." Said Dolly. "Yes?" Said Lucky. "It's reel terrible." Said Dolly. "What is it?" Asked Squirt. "Well, when I was taking the puppies here, there was a river. We didn't know it, but there were alligators in the river…the puppies…didn't make it." Said Dolly with tears appearing in her eyes. Everyone gasped. "That IS terrible!" Said Strudel. Everyone was either in shock, or crying. "Oh, those poor p-puppies. Th-they n-never even got t-to meat their…PEOPLE!" Sobbed Nibblet. "It's alright Nibbles." Said Dolly. "Yea, at least no one will be heart broken." Added Squirt. Just

then, a messenger dog ran in. "Urgent message for the general!" Said the messenger dog, handing a letter to Dolly. "Whats it say Dolly?" Asked Cookie, feeling better because of getting to yell at Nibblet. Dolly opened the letter and read it aloud. It read:

Dear General,

I need your help! I found a batch of Pug puppies on the side of the road. I need you to come here to China, and bring them to safety.

Sincerely,

Chiyong the Pug

"CHINA?" Yelled Dolly. "HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPOSD TO GET TO CHINA?" "I wish that we could help." Said Lucky. "It's okay, I'll be fine. If I'm going to be figuring out how I'm going to get to China, then I better leave. Bye everyone." Said Dolly. "Bye." Everyone said. And with that, Dolly walked out. "Well that was a short and…very interesting visit." Said Squirt. "Be nice Squirt." Said

Lucky. Squirt walked over to Nibblet. "So, wana play another game of poker?" Asked Squirt. "Hmm…what

will you bet?" Asked Nibblet. "Um…" Started Squirt, but couldn't figure out what he could bet. He

could bet his favorite chew toy, but that was too valuable. "Um…I'll bet you…" Said Squirt. His best bone was all that he could bet! Squirt thought for a moment. And then he gasped in thought. "I'll bet you 10 kibble bags if you will play." Said Squirt. "OH BOY! I WILL DEFINETLY PLAY!" Yelled Nibblet in excitement. "Great! Come on Nibbs." Said Squirt. They were running to Squirts room but were interrupted by Cookie. "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING?" Yelled Cookie. "Going to play poker." Said Squirt, bravely. "NO YOUR NOT…" Started Cookie but was interrupted by Lucky. "At least not you Squirt." Said Lucky. "Lucky, how come you always show up at times like this?" Asked Squirt. "Well…I…uh…honestly…I have no idea." Said Lucky. "LUCKY! You're letting him stall you!" Yelled Cookie. "Um…do I have to stay here?" Asked Nibblet. Cookie got ready to yell at him but decided to be calm about it. "No, you don't have to stay Nibblet." Said Cookie. "YAY!" Yelled Nibblet

in relief. "Hey! How come he can go but I cant?" Asked Squirt. "Because you never helped

clean when Dolly was coming!" Snapped Cookie. "No need to get so upset Cookie." Said Lucky.

"Rrrrrrrrr, fine." Growled Cookie. "Now, let's talk punishment." Said Lucky. "WHAT? BUT, I, B-B-BUT…" Yelled Squirt. "I say that taking away your poker cards should do." Said Lucky, taking away Squirts cards. "NOOOOOOO MY CARDS!" Yelled Squirt. "It's not THAT bad Squirt. So be quiet." Said Cookie. "BUT. BUT. BUT…" Yelled Squirt. Strudel couldn't take much more of this yelling. "ITS NOT THAT BAD SQUIRT!" Yelled Cookie. "YES IT IS!" Yelled Squirt. "BE QUIET!" Screamed Strudel. "I CAN'T STAND ANOTHER MINUET OF THIS YELLING!" She screamed again. "Alright, Alright, settle down." Said Lucky. "You still have to give my cards back!" Said Squirt. Strudel walked up to Lucky and took the cards from him and before Lucky could catch her, gave them back to Squirt. "Hey!" Said Lucky. "Look," Said Strudel. "Squirt has his cards back, the squirrels and I can work in peace, and Cookie isn't yelling anymore. Everyone is happy." "I'm not happy." Said Lucky. "Oh be quiet and stop complaining ya big baby!" Said Strudel. Lucky was surprised that Strudel stood up for Squirt like that. "Strudel, did…you…do this…for…Squirt?" Said Lucky. Strudel was speechless. She didn't want them

to find out that she did this for Squirt. "No, I…I did it for…for all of us. We are better off without all that

yelling." Said Strudel, happy that she could think of something to say. But Lucky still wasn't buying it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 2

It was two weeks after the day that Strudel was saved by Squirt, and Strudel couldn't get the fact that something was different out of her head. She couldn't work, she couldn't think straight, even the squirrels were noticing that she was acting strange. Every time that she saw Squirt, she felt…safe. As if nothing could hurt her if he was around. But when squirt wasn't around, like if he was on a mission to get a puppy to its new home, she would not even go near a nail! One day, Mr. Nutnut was so worried about Strudel, that he asked her why she was so…different. Strudel sighed. "Oh Mr. Nutnut, I think that I am acting so strange because of Squirt saving me. He just seems so…heroic and strong now." Answered Strudel. "Meep meep eep mep meep?" Asked Mr. Nutnut. (Translates to: So that's why you can't work or think anymore?) "Well, I can't work mainly because of how the F.K.D collapsed on top of me.

And, I guess that he is the reason that I can't think." Said Strudel. "Mep eep scrajie barnallk ope gincay

tay F.K.D?" Asked Mr. Nutnut. (Translates to: Will us squirrels have to finish the F.K.D?) "I…I guess so." Said Strudel. "Awek." Said Mr. Nutnut. (Translates to: Okay.) Then, Strudel left to go take a hot bath to help her relax and just escape from everything. When she got in the bath, she was very relaxed. Though Strudel could not really escape from all her problems, it sure felt like it. Just then, "STRUDEL!" Called Lucky. Strudel didn't want to get out of the bath, but she did anyway. She sighed when she got to Lucky. "What?" Said Strudel. "I was walking around town and…" Started Lucky, but he was interrupted by Strudel who suddenly started yelling at him! "WHAT? WHY WERE YOU OUT WALKING AROUND? YOU COULD HAVE GOTEN IN SOME SERIOS TRUBBLE!" Yelled Strudel. Lucky was so startled when she started yelling that he jumped. Strudel usually wasn't this angry. "I wonder why she is so mad." Thought Lucky. "As I was saying, I was walking around town and found some puppies. I need you to help me find their perfect people." Said Lucky. "Oh, all right fine. Only if it doesn't take too long." Said Strudel.

"Good, lets get started. Strudel, I need you to help the squirrels repair the F.K.D." Said Lucky. Strudel

started to have flash backs of being trapped under the F.K.D. "Strudel? Are you okay? You don't look so good." Said Lucky. "Huh? Oh uh…y-yea I'm fine." Said Strudel. She went into her building room and started to walk towards the F.K.D, but something stopped her. She started to remember the incident again. "Kul mep awek?" Asked Mr. Nutnut. (Translates to: Are you okay?) "I…I am….fine." Said Strudel, feeling a little light headed. Strudel started to wave back and forth and eventually, fell to the ground. The squirrels started to panic. "Mape sofeyu ru ep?" Asked Sparky a little franticly. (Translates to: What should we do?) "I son'e tawo." Answered Mr. Nutnut. (Translates to: I don't know.) Just then, Sparky ran to get Lucky. "Strudel meep skwayueyd!" Yelled Sparky. (Translates to: Strudel just collapsed!) "WHAT? OH MY GOD! NO WONDER SHE LOOKED SICK!" Yelled Lucky as he bolted to Strudel's building room. "Strudel? Strudel?" Said Lucky as he looked for Strudel. Then he looked down. She was right below him. "STRUDEL!" Screamed Squirt as he ran in. "Did the squirrels tell you too?" Asked Lucky. "Yea. Where's Strudel?" Said Squirt. "Right here." Said Lucky as he pointed

down to Strudel. Squirt ran up to Strudel and started to move her out of her building room. "What are you

doing?" Asked Lucky. "We need to move her out of here if we are going to save her." Said Squirt. "I guess your right." Said Lucky. And the two of them moved Strudel out of her Building room. Just then, Cookie walked in and saw them. "What the?" Said Cookie, confused. "Strudel collapsed while she was building!" Said Squirt. "Oh my god!" Said Cookie. "I know." Said Lucky. Then Cookie ran to get something. "Um…why did Cookie just…run off?" Asked Squirt. "Maybe she went to get something to help Strudel." Said Lucky. "Oh, okay." Said Squirt. "Let's go get the nurse." Said Lucky. So Lucky went to get the nurse. When he brought her back, the nurse went to Strudel and started to inspect her. "Do you two know what happened?" Asked the nurse. "No." Said Lucky and Squirt. "Huh. Okay. I'm gonna need a bucket of ice cold water. Squirt ran to get a bucket of ice cold water. "Anything else?" Asked Squirt as he gave her the Bucket of water. "No, that will be all." Said the nurse as she took the bucket of water. Just then, unexpectedly, the nurse splashed the cold water on Strudel and the ice cold water woke her right up. "FLOOFIN DOODLE!"

Yelled Strudel when the water hit her. She was shaking really hard. "W-w-what's g-g-going on

here?" Asked Strudel. "Sorry Strudel. We had to wake you up somehow." Said Lucky. "I…I wasn't awake?" Asked Strudel. "No." Said Squirt. "Oh." Said Strudel. Just then, Cookie ran back into the room with a rope, three cats, four roses, Nibblet, and a trampoline. "Okay, I'm…" Started Cookie but she suddenly noticed that Strudel was awake. "Oh…um…they got you awake…cool. You cats can all go home and Nibblet, you can go back

to…being Nibblet. I'll go put the roses, trampoline, and rope back." Said Cookie. "What was she going to do to me?" Thought Strudel. Strudel walked back into her building room and started to work. Everyone was Speechless. "She hasn't even touched a nail from the day that the accident happened, now she's working with power tools!" Said Lucky. "I wonder what changed her mind." Said Squirt. Just then, something went wrong with the F.K.D! A few bolts fell of and the whole thing exploded! Which cased large heavy rocks to fall and trap everyone! Everyone screamed in pain as rocks fell on top of their legs and tails. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Yelled Lucky. "The F.K.D exploded!" Said Strudel. "If we are gonna be trapped

here, then we should at least make the best of it." Said Squirt. So they all told stories and shared

secretes. Just then, they heard almost a mob of people walking up above on the ground and it shook more rocks off of the walls, hurting them even more!

"AHHHH!" Screamed Strudel as a rock fell on her back! "STRUDEL!" Yelled Squirt trying to get free to save her but just hurting himself. "I KILLED A SQUIRREL ONCE!" Yelled Lucky just because he wanted to confess. "I WASN'T ALWAYS A STREET DOG!" Confessed Squirt. "I LOVE YOU SQUIRT!" Confessed Strudel as another rock fell on her. Squirt struggled to get out and help her but couldn't. "Squirt, don't! You will hurt yourself!" Said Lucky. But it was too late. Squirt pulled so hard, that one of his back paws was crushed by one of the rocks! Squirt screamed in pain but still ran to help Strudel! "Squirt, your paw!" Said Strudel. "I'm fine, right now, I just need to get you out of there!" Said Squirt. He pulled and pushed the rocks off of Strudel until she was free. Strudel was hurt, but at least she was safe. "Hey! What about me?" Said Lucky. Squirt and Strudel ran up to Lucky and freed him. After they were all free, they waited for one of the dogs to come and notice that there was no way out. "Squirt. Thanks

for saving me…again." Said Strudel. "No problem." Said Squirt. Lucky was surprised that Strudel wasn't

mad at him for killing a squirrel once. "So…you aren't mad at me for killing a squirrel?" Asked

Lucky. "No, of coarse not." Said Strudel. Lucky sighed in relief. Just then, Cookie came walking over to come in. "WHAT THE HECK?" Yelled Cookie. "Cookie! Thank gosh you're here, get all the dogs you can and dig us out of here!" Said Lucky. "I'm on it!" Said Cookie as she left to get help. "We will be out soon." Said Lucky. "ALRIGHT YOU GUYS. LET'S DIG!" Yelled Cookie. "She's

back!" Strudel said in excitement. And not to long after that, they were all free! The dogs saw that Squirt was hurt and the doctor put a cast on him. Lucky and Squirt ran out but then Strudel called Squirt back over there. "Squirt, can…can I talked to you?" said Strudel. "Sure. What's up?" Said Squirt. "Ever sense you saved me from the F.K.D," Started Strudel. "Shhh," Said Squirt. "Strudel, I have been noticing that you have been acting differently every sense that day." Said Squirt. "I…I am sorry that I said I loved you, you probably don't love me the same way." Said Strudel. Squirt walked up close to Strudel. "I love you too." Said Squirt.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 3

"I LOVE YOU SQUIRT!" "I love you too."

"I LOVE YOU SQUIRT!" "I love you too."

The sentences ran through her head rapidly. She couldn't believe that she confessed her love to Squirt and that Squirt loved her back! "Strudel!" Called Squirt. "Coming!" Strudel called back. She saw squirt in the main hall. "Hey Strudel. I was wondering if we could talk, somewhere more private." Said Squirt. "Oh, okay." Said Strudel. And the two of them walked into Strudels room, closed the door, sat down, and started to talk. "Strudel, I've been thinking about yesterday, you know, when we were trapped. And also, when I told you that I loved you too. Well, I wanted to ask you something." "Yes?" "Will you," Squirt said as he pulled out a little black box and knelt to the ground. "Marry me?"

Strudel was so happy that he asked her! She was so excited that she could barley speak! "YES!" Yelled Strudel excitedly. Then she kissed Squirt unexpectedly. "Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Asked Lucky as he walked into Strudels room. "SQUIRT AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Yelled Strudel excitedly. Lucky suddenly fainted. "…Oops." Said Strudel. "It's okay." Said Squirt. And they moved him into the main room. "What happened to Lucky?" Asked Cookie as soon as she saw him. "He fainted as soon as I told him the good news." Said Strudel. "What's the good news?" Asked Cookie. "Squirt and I are getting married!" Said Strudel with her tail wagging rapidly. "You are!? That's so great! Congratulations!" Said Cookie. "Thanks!" Said Squirt. "Oh! I better go tell Nibblet! He'll be so excited to hear the good news!" Said Strudel. And with that, she ran to go tell Nibblet. "NIBBLET, NIBBLET!" Called Strudel. "Yea Strudel?" Asked Nibblet as he walked up to her. "I'm getting married!" Said Strudel happily. "To who?" Asked Nibblet, excited to meet the groom. "Squirt!" Said Strudel. Nibblet was very surprised, but was also very happy. "That's so cool!" Said Nibblet. Back in the main room, Lucky just had woken up. "Wah…what happened? Oh my gosh! Squirt! I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that you and Strudel were gonna get married!" Laughed Lucky. "Um…Lucky….that wasn't a dream. Strudel and I are really getting married." Said Squirt. "Well, it was

just so sudden at first. I am really happy for you!" Said Lucky. "LUCKY! LUCKY!" Yelled Nibblet as

he ran into the room. "Nibblet, what is it?" Asked Lucky. "SQUIRT AND STRUDEL ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Yelled Nibblet. Lucky and Squirt looked at each other. "Uh, Nibblet…I already knew." Said Lucky. "Oh," Said Nibblet. "well congratulations!" "Thanks Nibbs." Said Squirt. Strudel was so happy about getting married that she couldn't stop wagging her tail! Strudel and the squirrels made a wedding dress, and Squirt and the pigeons made a tuxedo. "I am so exited about getting married!" Said Strudel to Mr. Nutnut as he measured her waist. "Masc aric beeda mep tee maccoon!" Said Mr. Nutnut. (Translates to: I can't wait for the wedding!) "I just realized," Said Squirt as the pigeons threaded the needle through the cloth. "I think that I was in love with Strudel even the day I met her." The pigeons replied that they don't usually believe things like "love at first sight", but anything is possible. A few weeks past by and it was finally the day of Squirt and Strudel's wedding! Squirt stood on the stage that was made underground just for the occasion. And his best man was (of coarse) Nibblet. All of a sudden, the music started playing. Cupcake and Rebound walked out, throwing flower peddles out behind them. The others were close at hand. Then strudel came out. She walked

down the altar like something out of a dream! Her dress was glowing white with a sparkling gold sash. The train of her dress stretching long across the altar. Strudel's father near by, ready to give her away. Strudel reached the stage. Her best maid was Cookie. "We are gathered here today to witness the Marriage of Squirt the chiwawa and Strudel the dachshund. The bride and groom have written their own vows." Squirt cleared his throat. "Strudel," he said. "The first time I met you, you were the most amazing and beautiful creature I had ever seen. I never thought that I would find true love, but I know now that true love is defiantly something I want, and something I have." Strudel pulled out her paper. "Squirt," she started. "I never knew what love was until the day you saved my life. I knew there was always a spark, but the fire didn't ignite until that day. Now the fire is burning bright, and as long as I live, I will never let it die." Said Strudel. "Squirt, do you pledge to love Strudel and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to her. Do you pledge to give to her the same happiness she gives to you, to react to her as only you can, and to respect her for who she is, not who you want her to be?" Asked Lucky. "I do." Squirt vowed. "Strudel, do you pledge to love Squirt and throughout your years together to

be honest, faithful, and kind to him. Do you pledge to give to him the same happiness he gives to you, to react to him as only you can, and to respect him for who he is, not who you want him to be?" Asked Lucky. "I do." Strudel vowed. "If there is anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." Said Lucky. And ofcoarse, no one answered. "Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May we have the rings?" Said Lucky. The squirrels put the rings on Squirt and Strudel's legs. "You may kiss your bride." Lucky said. Then Squirt and Strudel kissed, and the crowd cheered. Everyone went to the next room to dance and have bacon cake and marshmallows. Squirt, Strudel, and everyone else had a fantastic time! They danced and ate the night away. After the word got out that Strudel and Squirt had gotten married, the letters and cards came pilling in! There were letters from Pound Puppy teams all over the world! Strudel and Squirt were very happy that everyone knew. But it was getting pretty crowded with all of those letters. Sense they moved into the same room, Squirt and Strudel had barely any room to put their letters! "I think that we need to get rid of some of these letters." Said Strudel. "I guess so. It just makes me feel bad." Said Squirt. "I know, it makes me feel bad too, but

we have to do what we have to do." Said Strudel. Just then, a letter came in. But this one was different. It didn't have a return address. Squirt and Strudel opened the letter and it read:

Dear Squirt and Strudel,

My name you shall see if you can solve me.

Every month we used to go to the forest together.

Every month you would send me to a horrid place.

Know this,

Only you and your friends might catch me.

I want to meet you again.

Every time you try to run, I will be there.

Love,

Your long lost "friend"

"What is this supposed to mean?" Asked Strudel. "WAIT! I SEE IT!" Yelled Squirt. "What is it!?" Asked Strudel. "It's a riddle! Read down the side!" Squirt answered. Strudel read the side and was very surprised. "Meekoie?" She asked. "I think we need to go on a little camping trip." Said squirt.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 4

Squirt and Strudel packed their bags to go camping but Strudel was still confused. "Squirt, I still don't get it." Said Strudel. "Meekoie? He has been in jail for 6 years! There is no way that he could contact us! And what does camping have to do with Meekoie?" "There is a chance that Meekoie broke out of jail and he always committed his crimes in the woods." Said Squirt. "But why would we be going to him!?" Asked Strudel. "Because if we don't catch him, he'll go back to doing despicable crimes." Said Squirt. And with that, Squirt closed his bag and went to go tell lucky the news. "Lucky! Lucky!" Called Squirt urgently. Lucky walked up to Squirt. "Squirt, what is it?" Asked Lucky. "Strudel and I got a letter from Meekoie! And we are going to look for him in the woods. Will you come with us?" Said Squirt.

"MEEKOIE!? I will come with you!" Said Lucky. Squirt and Strudel told everyone else about what

happened and everyone was going to come and help them. It was 1:00 A.M. when they grabbed their bags and left. They were swift and quiet, making sure that they didn't cause any noise so they wouldn't get caught. They walked slowly and carefully along side of the roads with their heavy bags pressing down on their backs. "Remind me again why we're after Meekoie." Said Nibblet. "Meeokie tortured puppies and kittens." Squirt answered sadly. "And then threw them, still alive but very hurt, into the road and then they would be hit by a car." He continued. Tears started to stream down Nibblet's face. "What animal is Meekoie?" Asked Nibblet, trying to stop crying. "He is a cat. It explains why he is so sneaky." Said Squirt. Lucky, leading the way, suddenly stopped. "What is it lucky?" Asked Cookie. "I…I thought I saw a human. It's alright though. The coast is clear." Said Lucky. The five dogs came to the forest in which Meekoie lived. Lucky gulped, Nibblet shook and whined, Cookie growled quietly to herself, strudel cowered, and squirt started to twitch. They all

stood in front of that reached place. It took a minute until someone got impatient. "Well, what are we

waiting for!?" Said Cookie. "Cookie is right you guys. If we just stand here cowering, we will never

catch Meekoie!" Said Lucky. So, leading the way, lucky took a step foreword. He understood why none of his teammates wanted to go in. There was something…off about this place. He forced himself to take a few more steps into the forest. The other four dogs followed unwillingly. Once they were all in, they looked around at all the darkness that surrounded them. Their backs now sore from the lumpy bags that hit them as they walked. Then, they could all hear quickly moving footsteps. They looked to see who it was. They all gasped at the sight. There was no doubt who it was. The small shaking catlike stature, the crazy eyes, the tangled mess of an orange fur coat decorated with splatters of blood, the catlike ears, it was Meekoie. Meekoie walked up to the five dogs and said, "Hello." As if they were being welcome into his home. "You have us here, now what do you want?" Asked Lucky. "Here, let me take those bags." Said Meekoie as he took the heavy bags off of each one of the dogs and put them into a safe cave. "So," Said Meekoie. "I see that you solved my riddle. That's good." All the dogs were speechless, except for Cookie. "How did you get out of the cage? Have you

hurt anyone? Why do you want us to find you?" Asked Cookie angrily. "Now, now, slow down. Lets

just calm down and…" Started Meekoie, but was interrupted by Cookie. "ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" Yelled Cookie. "Okay, okay, calm down. Here are the answers: I got out of the cage by not eating for a long time and once I was slim enough, I slipped out. I have not hurt anyone and I just wanted to see you again. I just thought that you could use a vacation from that old pound." Said Meekoie. "Is there anywhere that we can stay?" Asked Strudel. "Yes." Meekoie said leading them to a cave in witch they were to stay. "Luck, I don't like this." Whispered Cookie. "I know, I know, but we need to find a way to catch him." Lucky whispered back. After walking for a few moments, they reached the cave. "Here we are." Said Meekoie, still shaking. The group looked at the cave and wondered how Meekoie new exactly where the cave was. That is, all but one certain dachshund. She looked at the cave with curiosity. Something had carved it. It wasn't formed naturally. Meekoie led the five, tired and hungry dogs, into the cave. Strudel wasn't looking

where she was going, and almost bumped into Lucky. She was just so fascinated by how unnatural the walls looked. "How did you find this cave?" Asked

Strudel. "Well." Said Meekoie. "I had just moved into the forest and I was roaming around. I found this

cave and stayed for a night. It was later that I had found another cave that I wanted to move to. The neighbors here weren't so nice. But they have moved away by now." Lucky still didn't quite trust Meekoie. Something gave him a strange feeling about all of this. Meekoie led them to a large room where they could all stay. It was nice. There were a few spots on the walls that had blue, shiny diamonds sticking out of them. There were 5 beds; all made to fit the 5 dogs. All of them were a little freaked out by the fact that Meekoie was so well prepared. That is, all but Nibblet. He was just glad to get a rest after all the walking. Nibblet jumped onto his bed and started snoring. Strudel and Squirt hopped onto their beds. Strudel and Squirt's beds were, surprisingly, right next to each other. All 5 of the dogs were tiered and laid in bed. They each fell asleep and Meekoie left the room. Strudel had a horrible dream that night. She dreamt that all 5 of them were running through some sort of tunnel with blood and gore splattered everywhere. They were all scared and all of a sudden,

Lucky, Cookie, Nibblet, and Squirt all disappeared and strudel was left alone. She came to a dead end and looked back the way she was running from. She

saw the other 4 dogs as zombies and they were coming for her! She awoke with a scream that woke up everyone else. Strudel panted heavily and looked around the room. "Strudel, what is it!?" Asked Lucky. "Uh…nothing." She said. "Just a…really bad nightmare. I'm just going to go back to…" Before she could finish, she saw that Squirt wasn't in his bed! She was so scared and shocked that she screamed again and darted out of the room to look for Squirt! The other 4 got out of bed and rushed to help. The 5 looked around the cave but couldn't find Squirt…or Meekoie. Strudel ran outside and found nothing. They all became depressed. Strudel began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 5

"Where is he?" The question ran through all 4 of their heads like a herd of wild horses. Strudel paced the floor in thought. She was trying to figure out what they would do. The sound of the rain hitting the top of the cave wasn't helping much. "Strudel," Said Lucky. "Maybe we should wait one more night, the two of them might be taking a walk or maybe their going to look for food." "Are you mad Lucky!?" Strudel yelled. "Well," Said Cookie. "Maybe we should wait, just in case." Strudel was getting mad at the others for thinking of such a horrible plan. She shot them an angry look and stormed out of the room. The other three were all baffled by the idea of squirt going missing without a sound and sat down to talk. "I don't get it!" Said Lucky. "How was there no sound?" "I can't believe that he didn't scream if someone captured him and if he got out of bed, the bed would have creaked." Said Cookie.

"Well maybe he's just on a walk. He might be making peace with Meekoie." Said Nibblet.

"I hope so Nibbs, I hope so." Said Lucky. Strudel ran through her thoughts, trying to figure out what happened to Squirt. She felt angry, upset, confused, and scared. She might have lost the love of her life. She sat there, deep in thought. She wondered what had happened. She pondered her thoughts before slowly getting up to look around. She was almost outside of the cave, about to have to deal with the freezing rain and wind, when she felt a paw on her shoulder. The sudden touch made her jump but then she turned around to see Lucky. "Strudel," Lucky started. "I know you're angry and upset, but you shouldn't go out there. Please, stay here with us. Please?"

Strudel sighed. "Lucky, I…I don't know. I want to find him. I want squirt back." She said.

"And we'll get him back. But in the meantime, you need to stay with us." Lucky said in reply. Strudel sat, thinking of what to do. "Should I follow his advice and stay here, or should I look for squirt? Squirt…I can still hear him calling me." Thought Strudel.

"Do…do you hear that?" Asked Lucky.

"Hear what?" Strudel asked.

"I…I hear squirt!" Lucky said. Strudel's eyes widened! She perked up her ears and heard Squirt calling her name! "Strudel! Strudel!" Squirt called. "I'm coming Squirt!" Strudel called back. She raced out of the cave into the icy rain, darting towards the cries! Wherever Squirt was, he didn't sound happy. She had no idea where she was going, but she put all her energy into listening and running. The other three followed, making sure to be quick. Lucky almost yelled for strudel to look out as she came half an inch close to a tree and dogged to the right! Lucky sighed in relief as he and the others dogged the tree as well. "Strudel! Slow down!" Nibblet called out. Strudel didn't hear. In fact, none of them heard Nibblet's call. Nibblet fell behind until he couldn't see anyone. He stopped and didn't know what to do. "Hello? Helloooooo?" He called. No one answered. He sat there in the poring rain. He was about to start running again when he felt a cold dart shoot into his skin and knock him out. He hit the ground with a thump. Meekoie walked through the billowing dust and, strangely easily, pulled him to a cellar door, opened it, and tossed Nibllet in. The only thing Strudel could hear was Squirt's cries. She ran as fast as she could, racing the wind as she darted to her love! She came to a small cave and found Squirt lying on the ground with a large gash in his front left leg! He had lost a lot of blood, and was loosing more at an alarming rate! "Strudel!" He gasped. "Oh my god! Squirt!" Strudel yelled. Strudel was out of breath, tears trying to force their way out of her eyes! "Strudel, you need to go, you need to catch him! Meekoie is getting away! I…I'll be fine." "But-" Started Strudel. "I'll be fine! Please… please go catch him. But before you go," Squirt said. "Take this. He made it pretty clear that he wanted you to have it." Squirt handed Strudel a small, folded up note. It read:

Dear Strudel,

Nice job finding your love.

If I tried, I couldn't find him.

But don't get cocky,

Because the game is not over.

Lots more will happen.

Even if it gets messy,

To give up is a crime in my book.

"Where's Nibblet?" Squirt asked. Strudel, Cookie, and Lucky were speechless. "No! Not nibbles! Meekoie…he…he's evil. I saw what he does. It's not pretty! Go! Go find him!" Squirt commanded. Strudel was afraid to leave him, but she couldn't deny his wishes. She had to be loyal. "Okay squirt. I love you." She said. "I love you too." Squirt said. With that, Strudel darted out of the cave, racing to find Meekoie, using only her nose and eyes to direct her. All other senses were shut off. Lucky and Cookie dashed out of the room, racing the wind to catch up to Strudel. They found her pawing hopelessly at the ground. She seemed to be looking for something. "Strudel, what is it? Did you find something?" Asked Lucky. "Strudel…Strudel…" He said again. A few moments passed and someone was getting impatient. "STRUDEL!" Cookie yelled. "BAH!" Strudel yelled in surprise. "Wah? Huh? What…Oh, Lucky, Cookie, it's you. I smell Nibblet!" Strudel said. "Really!? Where is he?" Lucky asked. "Well actually, I don't know. It seems as if he is underground, but that's impossible!" Strudel said. "I'm not so sure It's impossible." Lucky said, walking up to a pile of leaves. He pushed through the pile of leaves with his nose until he felt a prick. "Oww!" He said, pulling his head back. "What is it!?" Cookie asked. "Just a

splinter." Lucky answered. "A splinter?" Strudel asked. Strudel kicked away the leaves to find a cellar door. Without waiting, Strudel kicked open the door and jumped inside. She looked around and quickly found Nibblet shaking in the corner. "Please! Don't hurt me!" He yelped. "Nibblet, it's okay! It's just us." Strudel said. "S-s-strudel? L-l-lucky? C-c-cookie?" Nibblet said, shaking. "Yes Nibbles, it's us." Lucky said. Strudel remembered that she was planning to go back and check on Squirt. She Flew out of the room and zoomed to the cave to see Squirt! She reached the cave and walked inside. When she came in, she couldn't believe her eyes. He lay there, in a pool of blood. A gash wide open on his leg…

Squirt was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAMER: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 6

Have you ever had the feeling that your heart is gone, and you can't ever feel love or happiness anymore? That is how Strudel felt when she saw her love dead. But not only did she feel as if she had no heart and she was dead inside, she felt like she was on fire with anger! She didn't just want Meekoie dead, she wanted him to suffer. She wanted him to die slowly and painfully. He had to go slowly. The darkness of night surrounded them as Strudel thought.

"I want him dead." Strudel said. "Lucky, Cookie, Nibblet, I need you to help me get some pliers, adrenaline shots, syringes, hammers…"

"Strudel, please! Be reasonable…you can't forget the table and stuff to tie him down with." Lucky said with a wink and a smile.

"Alright, lets get to work. Cookie, you and Nibblet go get everything on this list." Strudel said, righting down and handing Cookie a list.

"On it!" Cookie said with a stern smile.

"Lucky, go back to the pound and get the squirrels, we'll need them." Strudel commanded.

"Got it!…wait, what'll you do?" Lucky asked.

"I'm going to catch that thing that we are going to kill." She answered.

Cookie and Nibblet ran into town and crawled around, trying not to be seen. Once they were safely hidden in an abandoned house, cookie placed the note in front of her. It read:

Table

Chains

Hammer

Nails

Wrench

Pliers

Syringes

Adrenaline

Large kitchen knife

Butcher knife

Scalpel

"How in the heck are we going to get all this stuff in one night while staying out of sight!?" Cookie asked. Nibblet thought for a moment and then exploded with an idea!

"We can dress up like humans and buy the stuff!" He said.

"Nibblet, we don't have any money." Cookie said.

"Oh…well maybe we can look for some back ally dogs, you know, the kind that knows how to get that kind of stuff!" Nibblet said.

"You know what Nibbs, that's a pretty smart idea!" Cookie said.

They walked around town util they found a good ally. They walked through the ally and found a large black dog munching on his dinner, some garbage.

"Hey," Cookie said.

"Yea? What do ya want?" The dog asked.

"Can you get the things on this list, it'll help us catch a horrible criminal." Cookie said, handing the dog the list.

He looked over it and gave Cookie a sort of creepy smile.

"Yea, I can get ya that stuff. No charge. First one's free." He said.

Then he walked off to get them everything that they needed.

"Just stay there, I'll be right back." The dog yelled to Cookie and Nibblet.

And stay there they did. They waited for about an hour. They finally saw the black dog coming back with three bags. All full of the things that they needed. And without and word, Cookie and Nibblet took the bags and left.

They ran until they reached the forest. They darted inside and ran until they found Lucky and all of the squirrels.

"There you are! Strudel's not back yet. She should be hear soon though." Lucky said.

"Good." Cookie said.

Just then, Strudel came dashing up to tell them something important.

"He…he begged and pleaded. He screamed and cried. I…I had to let him go. But…" Strudel said.

"What!? Let him go!?" Nibblet yelled.

"Mape!?" Sparky and Mr. Nutnut yelled. (translates to: WHAT!?)

"I had a good reason if you just…" Strudel started, but got interrupted by a very angry Cookie.

"There is no reason for letting him go!" Cookie yelled.

"Just-" Strudel started.

"I am very disappointed in you Strudel! You can't just-" Lucky started.

"SHUT UP!" Strudel screamed!

Everyone else was speechless. They didn't expect for her to scream at them.

"Strudel! That's not nice!" Nibblet said.

"He didn't do it!" Strudel said.

"What!?" All the others yelled.

"Meekoie is innocent!" Strudel said.

"How do you know!?" Cookie barked.

"Because of the evidence. If you look at all the notes Meekoie has left for us, the one found near Squirt was not in his handwriting." Strudel explained.

"Well then who did it?" Lucky asked.

"The handwriting is familiar. It's…it's not someone you would expect." Strudel said.

"Who?" Nibblet asked.

Strudel looked up at them all with eyes telling them they wouldn't believe her…

"It was Dolly."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAMER: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 7

Nibblet, Cookie, Lucky, and the Squirrels stood there with faces of disbelief.

"MAPE!? EEP!?" Yelled Mr. NutNut. (Translates to: "WHAT!? WHY!?")

"I don't know, but I am sure it was her. If you look at the letters she sent us before and compare the hand writing to the hand writing on the note found by Squirt, It's the same." Strudel said.

"I never knew she would do that! I just don't understand." Lucky said.

"Well," Cookie started. "She did tell me that she thought that something inside her was changing. She felt like she was slipping. She blew up at her reflection every time she looked in the mirror, saying she was too important to be copied."

"Well that just sounds down right weird and insane!" Nibblet said.

"That's not the point though. I know someone who can bring Squirt back. It's risky, but it's the only chance we've got and I'm taking it! I mean, what could happen to Squirt that hasn't already happened?" Strudel said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!? Let's go find them!" Lucky said.

"We have to get Squirt…and there was one other thing I wanted to get." Strudel said.

With that, Strudel ran to a tree, dug into the ground next to it, and pulled out a journal. Then they ran to go get Squirt. When they got there, Cookie carefully picked Squirt up, and they were off.

Strudel led them deep into the forest, deeper than they wanted to go. But they had the motivation to keep going.

They came to a small cave and walked in.

"Who is there?" They heard a mysterious voice ask.

"Please, we need help! Our friend is dead and we had nowhere to turn to! And we-" Strudel started.

"Say no more, I can help him." The voice said.

They saw a cat-like figure appear.

"I have this journal. Can't you do something so he will have it with him?" Strudel asked. "Yes, he will be able to write in it. I have a pen. He will need something like that for the road back. It'll be like 1 month is going by. It'll be only seconds for us though." The cat said, taking squirt and putting the journal paw and the pen in his mouth. She set him down on the floor and poured some green liquid on him. She then told them that his journey had begun.

Day 1

I have a journal and pen…might as well use them. I have a small light glowing around me, but I can tell that the rest of this place is dark. I'm scared…and lonely. I want Strudel back…I want my friends and family back. I want to leave. I want to go home. I miss everyone back at home. I don't know what's going on. The last thing I remember is Dolly standing above me with a knife, cutting me. She told me that I shouldn't have been late when she came to visit us. She said that she was too important to be treated like "crap". She had snapped…I wonder how long I will be here. How long it will take until I get to see my friends and family again…why is this happening to me? …It feels like it's getting late and I'm getting tiered. I'm going to go to sleep.

Day 2

I'm still waiting to be home. Nothing has changed. It's still dark. With every second that passes, I grow more and more homesick. I want to be home. I want to go to bed and snuggle with strudel. I want to go and roll around in the mud, chase squirrels, and pig out on bacon with Nibblet. I miss the missions. I miss the way Cookie yells at us…I hope that this will be over soon. There's no end to this! It just goes on and on. There's no light at the end of the path. That tells me that this is going to take a long time.

Day 7

I didn't write for a while because I wasn't very up to it. One thing did happen yesterday though, I saw another dog. He was a German shepherd I was very happy to see another dog, and he seemed happy to see me too. But our visit was brief. But before he disappeared, he told me how long he'd been waiting.

He'd been waiting for 3 years. I wander if that's how long I'll be waiting! I can't wait that long. I want to see my friends again before even 1 year passes by. Why can't I be there soon?

Day 12…I think

I can't stop thinking about Strudel and being back home with her. A married couple shouldn't have to go through this kind of torture. I want to be home before one more minute passes. We haven't even been married for a year and I'm dead…or am I? Is this what death is like? If this isn't death, what is it? Where am I? So many questions that I have a feeling will never be answered. I want to get out of here…wherever "here" is… I see a small light. It's about half my size…dear god it's a puppy. He's brown with cream spots. I can hear him calling for his mother. He only looks about 6 weeks old! Was he killed too? Who would do such an evil thing!? …He just disappeared, with a flash of light. Enough strange things have happened to me. I'm going to turn in.

Day 15…or 16?

I haven't kept track of time very well lately. I can't tell if it's been 15 or 16 days sense this all first started. It feels more like 16 than 15 so I'm gonna go with that. I don't know how much longer it's going to be, but I pray it's not much longer. I wish I had someone with me, or at least some music or cards. It's no fun here. Every once in a great while I see someone, but it's not the same. I still don't understand why I'm here. I wish I could get some answers.

Day 23

I think it's been 23 days and nothing has changed. It's still dark and there's still this glow around me. I'm still lonely and wishing for someone. I wish Strudel were here so I could snuggle her. I wish Nibblet were here so I could play games with him. I wish Lucky were here because…I just miss hearing him talk. I wish Cookie were here so that she could yell at me and then we could start talking and joking. I don't want to be alone. It's hard to deal with being alone for what feels like 23 days. I hate being here. I just wana go home.

Day 29

Ether it's just me, or the light glowing around me is getting brighter. I don't know why. Maybe I'm going home soon! I sure hope so. I am really getting mad. I want to be back as soon as possible. I haven't seen any more dogs sense that puppy. I've gotten even lonelier, if that's even possible. It's been 29 days sense this all started and I STILL don't understand any of this! Oh well. I suddenly feel really sleepy…

*Squirt is thought to have been in the same place, sleeping for two more days, as the month he stayed included 31 days. Then, he returned. *


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAMER: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 8

"Ugh…what…where am I?" Squirt asked as he fruitlessly tried to get up off the ground. His had a pain flowing through his body like he had never felt before. It was excruciating! His head pounded, his limbs shook and ached, his leg stung from the wound and it didn't help that there was dirt flowing into it. He heard a shriek and would have been thrown to the ceiling if it weren't for Strudel's amazing grip!

"Squirt! You're back! It worked! It worked!" Strudel yelled with excitement and squeezed him as tight as she could and gave him kisses all over his face. She would have choked him if he hadn't been able to tell her that he couldn't breath.

"SQUIIIIIIRRRRRT!" Nibblet howled. He grabbed Squirt and flung him around in his arms, squealing in over flowing joy.

"Uh, yea Nibbs, I'm here. Could you let me go?" Squirt choked out. Nibblet put Squirt down so he wouldn't kill him.

"Squirt!" Lucky and Cookie yelled and rushed over to their friend's side.

"I'm back! I'm back!" Squirt yelled in happiness.

They all hugged but were interrupted by the mysterious cat.

"Yes, you are back, but you will not be for long unless you find this Dolly you speak of." She said.

"What? What do you mean? Why would we need to find her?" Cookie asked.

"Squirt is alive now, yes, but in order to keep him alive, you need to get rid of the one who killed him in the first place. Find this Dolly dog and, well, I really don't have a nicer way to say this. Kill her." The cat said.

Instantly, everyone turned to Squirt.

"Do you remember her saying anything? Like, you know, telling you where she was going to go? Anything at all?" Lucky asked.

"uh, well…I think there was one thing…" Squirt said. Then he gasped in realization and horror.

"Oh my god!"

"What!? What is it?" Strudel asked.

"Right before she killed me, she said she was going to go to china to find the puppies!" Squirt said.

"Who knows what she'll do with them!?" Lucky yelled. "Come on, we have to go find her!"

"Wait, wait, wait. How in the heck are we gonna get to China!?" Cookie asked.

"Cookie's got a point you know. I mean, how are a chiwawa, a dachshund, a sheep dog, a bulldog, and a mutt going to get to China? Fly there? We can't get on a plane, we're dogs!" Strudel said.

"Maybe she didn't really go to China. She IS bonkers. Maybe she just said she would go and really didn't. We should check in the pound. I think she said something about needing supplies and you guys not bothering." Squirt said.

The five of them thanked the mysterious cat, said goodbye, and left to the pound. They were there before long and, sure enough, there was Dolly, trying her hardest to get a metal box open with her teeth.

"Oh screw it!" She drawled as she tossed the box to the side. She sat down and uttered a loud "humph" before getting up to look around for more tools. She already had a bag full. Everyone wondered what she could possibly use those tools for. Some of the things she had weren't even tools. Like a squeaky duck and a sponge. She hadn't noticed the five of them until she turned around

"Oh, hello!" She said. As soon as she noticed Squirt was there, and that Cookie was growling like she'd been the one that had gone mad, she gave a loud gulp.

Just as she started to open her mouth, Strudel darted forward, bit a good chunk of skin off her leg, and left 4 scars across her face.

Dolly gasped and screamed in pain. It was a good thing no one was there to hear her. "Oh it is on!" She said, right before Nibblet charged at her along with his best buddy Squirt. Squirt, Nibblet, and Strudel bit and clawed madly. Lucky jumped in, got a good hold on some tough skin on her back, griped it with his teeth, pulled, and wouldn't let go. Cookie was last to join. She was still a little in shock from finding out that one of the dogs she looked up to the most had gone insane and killed on of her best friends, and that now, she had to kill her.

Cookie readied herself. She had to do it. She started running into the pile, aiming for the face. She bit as hard as she could, blood spraying into her face. Dolly screamed out in pain and shook Cookie off of her. She tried to fight with Cookie, but Cookie overpowered her. The fierce bulldog stood over the helpless standard poodle. Dolly bit hard at Cookie's left leg. When she let go, warm blood dripped down her leg, to her paw, and onto the ground. Cookie growled in pain. Dolly started to laugh and let her guard down, so Cookie took her chance and forced her razor-sharp teeth into Dolly's neck, puncturing into Dolly's throat and not letting go until Dolly stopped shaking. And Dolly was gone.

Cookie backed off. Not knowing weather to be excited and happy, or ashamed of herself. She killed Dolly. That was something that couldn't be undone because she knew that her friends wouldn't be able to kill her.

"I…I killed her." Cookie thought. "What am I? Am I a dog or a monster. Was this good? Why did I do this? I needed to protect Squirt. But, I still feel horrible for what I've done. Why?" She could feel herself slipping from the edge of sanity and crossing over, she'd been going a little crazy from stress sense this all began but she didn't say anything. She had one strand of sanity left, and it snapped. She fell to the ground and started to laugh. She couldn't stop laughing. The others were confused. It wasn't her normal, heart-warming laugh. It was a scary, insane laugh. She got up off the ground and darted towards them. Dolly might be gone, but there was still work for her.


End file.
